Historically, Western medicine and professionals in the industry have approached the practice from a reaction-based perspective wherein a patient visits a physician upon discovering an illness or after encountering an unconventional issue, and the physician subsequently examines, diagnoses, and treats the patient. This practice is rooted in an infrastructure that seeks to ensure that physicians apply various medications and treatments in order to provide immediate attention to medical issues sustained by the patient.
However, this approach is not focused on the concept of increasing life vibrancy and longevity and is also inefficient for those who not only prefer to not be treated with conventional medical treatment plans, but also those who prefer a curative and life-extending approach to their medical care and lifestyle in which the patient is armed with a plentiful amount of information regarding their physical and mental aptitude, genetic disadvantages, overall physical condition, and other useful information acquired prior to the presence of an illness or other issue allowing them to make choices regarding their health and lifestyle.
Additional drawbacks to the current Western medicine approach include the lack of ability to develop patient specific strategies that account for various aspects of the patient's life, such as genetics, physical fitness, dietary restrictions, and general habits. For example, a patient would have no means of knowing about personal health issues such as allergies prior to falling victim to the specific allergen and subsequently being clinically diagnosed. After being armed with this information, the patient is finally able to make lifestyle changes in order to avoid contact with the allergen, but by this point the patient has already endured the ramifications of being exposed to the allergen.
Furthermore, the current methods, systems, and processes of Western medicine do not allow an opportunity for personalization of healthcare options specific to the respective patient. For example, most medical insurance companies provide options that are able to facilitate basic medical care, but methods and procedures that require any type of supplemental testing specific to the patient such as genetic testing are typically outside of the insurance coverage resulting in the patient having to pay out of pocket or refrain from receiving said services. Due to this limitation, there is a lack of incentive to collect mass quantities of patient-specific information for analyzation and diagnostic purposes, much less develop a supporting infrastructure to house and utilize the collected patient data for generating a plan that promotes vibrant health and longevity. Drawbacks such as these are counterintuitive to the concept of using preemptive measures to accomplish vibrant health such as genetic testing, nutrition plans, wellness coaching, and countless other personalized measures.